wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jingle Bells
Jingle Bells (originally called One Horse Open Sleigh) is The Wiggles Christmas song Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Trad. Arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page (EMI) * Produced by The Wiggles * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Flugelhorn: Dom Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Engineered by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Drums: Peter Iacono * Guitars: Rex Kellehr, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt Yule Be Wiggling (video) * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Morgan Crowley, Paul Paddick (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Morgan Crowley, Paul Paddick Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas! * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded and Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Brad Carroll * Santa Claus Vocals: Simon Pryce * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums: Steve Pace Wiggle Around Australia * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Bass Guitar: Michael McFadden * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Nylon Guitar: Oliver Bryan * Piano and Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian * Sleigh Bells: Oliver Brian * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Song Credit Differences (2001 Version) * Yule Be Wiggling AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Morgan Crowley * Yule Be Wiggling AU DVD Inlay: NOT LISTED * Yule Be Wiggling UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Transcript from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 1997 Murray: We're making a sleigh out of cardboard boxes. In cold countries, people use sleighs to ride over snow. Jeff: I got scissors to cut the cardboard. Anthony: I got some glue here too to glue the pieces of the sleigh. Captain Feathersword: Wags and I are gonna decorate the sleigh with tinsel. Greg: And I'm painting the sleigh with a huge paintbrush. So why don't we sing a song about riding in a sleigh? Lyrics Jingle bells, Jingle bells Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells, Jingle bells Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. Dashing through the snow In a one-horse open sleigh. O'rer the fields we go. Laughing all the way Bells on bobtail ring Making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing A sleighing song tonight! Trivia * The song was written by James Lord Pierpont. * The Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 1996 album version plays in D, the Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas version plays in G, and the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 2017 album version plays in E. * The Wiggle Around Australia version was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on November 30th 2017. Gallery See here Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Christmas Medley Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Morgan Crowley Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:James Lord Pierpont Songs Category:Christmas Classics Songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes